Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster
This page is for proposed deletions. Similar to Wikipedia, you can vote with a: #'Keep'. #'Delete'. #'Neutral (or Comment)'. #'Move'. Put those key words at the beginning of your additiopn to the debate, and remember to bold them, so it is easy to count up votes. Disregard the talk page, unless it is for suggestion related to this page itself; put talk about the deletions on the project page. Archive 1: ''' Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster/Archive_1 Consult the Policy before voting (unless you know it by heart). Quotes Vote to immedately '''delete' Quotes page, since Eva Database is not an indescrimeate place to put any piece of irrelevant trivia. --Eldarone 20:04, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Keep! Please keep it. I won't swear. Every user loves it except MikaelGrizzly. You only want me banned so I can't stop MikaelGrizzly from deleting this Quotes section. Plus I'm one of the good guys and you had to do 2 votes about is I going to be banned forever or this Quotes should be deleted. I also created many webpages like Tanks, Aircraft, Navy, Raptor 50 rifle, Gravity Stabilizer and even Super Tanks.(76.247.222.101 20:29, 26 September 2007 (UTC)) Delete. It's really redundant and unneeded after a second of thought. Also, ban the user that made the above remark. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:52, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Don't ban that guy, but please, please, please delete that horribly pointless page. Makron1n 19:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::What? You to Makron1n? Please keep it. I'll pay you $999999999999999 Dollars if you keep it. I'll pay your house mortgages and bill that you get for you.(Assaulthead 19:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) :::Sorry, but in the end no one wants to read a page of vocals that we've all heard countless times. It's just not in any way interesting. Makron1n 20:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Keep! I called alot of backup friends to go up on this webpage and told them to put keep this page as users. I tried being a nice but now I had to invite many friends to this webpage to put keep. Oh Makron1n you said don't ban me right? If you said that that means you like me instead of the Quotes. Tell every user to put keep. Plus if I've been noticing that some people put mistakes like "The Black Hand wore cloaks not capes". They're capes not cloaks. I hope I don't get into a Argument conflict with MikaelGrizzly again. He started that very first argument war with me in the first place ever since I created many webpages. I'm not arguing with you MikaelGrizzly again you'll start another conflict with me with arguments and make things worst. Eldarone, MikaelGrizzly tries to get me banned so I can't stop him from deleting this page. I know I have been warned over 4 times but you have to listen to me. Is it okay I put all those words down Eldarone?(Assaulthead 20:30, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) :Look, I just don't like to see people get banned. That page has still got to go. Makron1n 20:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::You forgot the facts that I CALLED alot of people to go up on this page and click edit and put keep. I also called the President of USA to put keep. ::Join me to keep this page. Reason? I created many webpages including YF-23 Black Widow, F-18 Super Hornet, Tanks, Aircraft, Navy, Super Tank, and Tanks. Don't You see how good am I on this wiki? MikaelGrizzly I rather not start another argument with you again. To note I also stay up past 11:30 and edit during the time I stay up very late while the others sleep like a happy angel. :::Many and good? You are for too short of a timespan here, my dear friend. Let's consult the statistics: Me: 2733 edits, 553 in the past days. Makron1n: 1074, 28. Snow93: 527, 1. Eldarone: 319, 163. CaptJim: 169, 3. Raptor22, 105 each. And only then there's you: 75 each. Consult the statistics before stating something. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) To people who picked Delete. "Are you an alien cyborg or not?" :Okay Assaulty, I will admit, you are amongst the most frequent contributors to this wiki. But then again, a lot of us do damage control and expand upon what you started. And FYI a cloak is the same thing as a cape, just a cooler spelling. :As for the Quotes page, it's quite probobly the single most unnecessary page on this site. I have to say Delete.Raptor22 02:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Wait! When will the election or something will be done? If this is deleted put it somewhere else like another webpage or something. :If you wish to keep these collection of quotes, then save them as a Word document or some other file on your computer. The Eva Database is not meant to be used in this manner. --Eldarone 04:14, 28 September 2007 (UTC) So far we have three four votes for delete and one for keep. A majority is voting for DELETION. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) That means this will be deleted right away and the election for deleting or keeping Quotes is done and over with already.(Assaulthead 19:18, 1 October 2007 (UTC)) Tiberium series Images Rather redunant, and is not relevant to the database. --Eldarone 23:45, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Well why the Gallery of RA2 Images gets to stay? Oh by the way what about Quotes and why the voting to have it deleted thing has took to long to finish? Everyone has to vote including all users? (Assaulthead 23:48, 6 October 2007 (UTC)) Delete I say get rid of both galleries, they are completely unnecessary. Raptor22 02:59, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Gallery of RA2 Images Delete I say get rid of this gallery as they are not relevant to the database nor to this CNC Wikia.(Assaulthead 01:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC)) Also it is not necessary to have a Gallery for Ra2 Images for without a proper reason. Please keep. we need a page where you can see all images about an main article so you can put them on your pages easely. or, you can just watch them for fun (they look pretty lol)Deaths 19:25, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Soviet pacific war Fast delete, pure speculation unsupported by no evidence from the games. --Eldarone 02:14, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Virus v. Virus Sniper Delete-Okay, there are two pages on the Virus. The first one's is pretty complete, for an RA2 article, and the second is worthless. Keep "Virus" and Delete "Virus Sniper". Raptor22 02:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ShockWave Marked article for termination for Out-of-universe reference. However, should we have a seperate section regarding mods and whatnot? --Eldarone 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Delete, i agree. This Wiki is used to be all in universe, whit information about the people and the units. pages like this are more something for the real wikipedia. Deaths 19:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Stalker-17 and Reaver-17 Old articles that have been obsoleted with new information. :Done and done. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:14, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Huh? Do you accedantly mean Reaper 17? cause, what the does reaver 17 means? Deaths 19:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC) This answer comes a little late, but the first info we received on the Scrin Subfactions for Kane's wrath were those; the names turned out to be wrong. Raptor22 03:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) RA2:Devastator/Mastodont tank Delete. They're mod units. I don't know that much about C&C mods, but I agree with Eldarone that some of the more notable ones (IE, the ones that get headlines on the fansites) deserve mention.Raptor22 16:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Red Alert 3 Delete. I agree myself too, that it was very useless article, since it didn't have major information about the whole game itself, which we don't have. Should have had a second thought about it. I beg that you remove it from my own eyes too... CnCFan 29th March 2008 Delete... for now. maybe if EALA is going to sell it, we could mak the page and much more things belonging to it, like people or units. Deaths 19:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Fighters and Bombers Delete. Old Assaulty pages. I know are current policy is to not give him what he wants, but the more I think about it, the more these articles seem useless. All of the information they have can be found on the Aircraft page. There are some other pages that are redundant, like flame weaponry and napalm; aside from the little wikipedia history blurb at the beginning, and the picture of the flamethrower guy, all of that stuff on the napalm page can be found on the flame weaponry page. Raptor22 02:14, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Move. what i mean is, just place it all under 1 page called aircraft. Deaths 19:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) It is done.(Saffy Nurbs 21:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC)) Generals:Windmill 'Delete. the makers of generals thought this would be a good looking powerplant for the low-on-budget GLA, but they have decided to give the GLA the advantage to have no powerplants to make it more fair towards GLA. I say, DELETE FAST! Deaths 18:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Delete. Agreed, the windmill was never put in the game. Doesn't really make sense to have it in the wiki. --PlaidBaron 18:38, 18 June 2008 (UTC) RAID and all of its related articles Delete, why should we have a page about a game that dount exist yet? i dont know who has made that article, but it dount exist in the storyline. Deaths 18:06, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Keep Whatchoo talkin 'bout, Willis? Tiberium is heavily in development just like Red Alert 3 and will be just as much a part of the story (and wiki) as RA3 upon release. actaeon 18:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Keep, There is no reason to delete this page. R.A.I.D has been talked about by the producers of the game. It's not speculation or anything. That and, we have articles on Red Alert 3, and that's not out yet either. Yet, we know things about the game through those making it. The same is true for R.A.I.D in Tiberium. It's a totally legitimate article. ) PlaidBaron Keep We had plenty of Tiberium Wars & Kane's Wrath articles before the games came out. I don't see why Tiberium should be any different.--DarkMastero 18:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for that. My apocoliges. It was stupid to set it on the veinhole. Lets keep'''this one, okay? PS: may i change my mind on voting? if it is yes, i would say '''Keep Deaths 20:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Parks Parks Delete What is this article about? Parks as in grass trees and picnics? or is it some person that we don't know about? This article is unneeded and thus should be deleted. RepublicOfClones :Authoritarian Keep It's a redirect to Park, the Zone Raider. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ZOCOM Mammoth Tank ZOCOM Mammoth Tank Delete Really? Redundent and unneeded. Please get rid of this article. RepublicOfClones C&C Modder C&C Modder Delete Don't create new articles for user pages. ROC I dont really get where this page is all about. If C&C Modder is just a user, we need to keep it. if this is a normal page about modder (whith normal i mean like the juggernaut or APC article), i think we need to delete him. Deaths 20:10, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Marked of Kane Avatar Marked of Kane Avatar Delete Same like ZOCOM Mammoth Tank. I'm having fun today! Spoilers Spoilers Delete Isn't C&C.wikia supposed to be "in-verse"? Besides, if someone wants to look up the "spoilers" then they can just go to the correct article for them. (aka if you want to know who won Tiberian Sun then just go to Second Tiberium War (btw its GDI ;P)) :Holy Cannoli Batman! The Jokers at it again! Quick! To the Bat-bicycle! Move Recall it as Command and conquer wiki: spoilers. This page is giving information about things on the wiki. on some articles, they reveal a part of the storyline. some people dont like this because it is like reading a book that you have already read before. that is why that people get linked to that page when they arrive on such of spoiler articles. Deaths 20:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Delete as who is going to go looking for a page called 'spoilers'? I think people are smart enough to realise that articles here will contain spoilers on the games. Put a warning on the main page if you must... Makron1n 20:46, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Deleted per nom. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Master of the Ground Forum:Ultimate Master of the Ground:Mammoth Tanks GDI or Nod http://cnc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Ultimate_Master_of_the_Ground:_Mammoth_Tanks&redirect=no Delete I'm talking about the redirect page. It "redirects" to nowhere and I doubt anyone wants to start a new page just so it does redirect. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 Delete. i completely agree Deaths 13:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Blink pack bamboozle 'Blink Packs' Blink pack Delete There are two articles on the same thing. One is a stub, the other isn't so much. I say delete'''the 'blink packs' article and keep the blink pack article. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 Template Terror '''Delete Have you people ever gone down the page? There are a bunch of templates that are unneeded. ROC July 5 2008 Examples: Template:User TibFi Template:Reset Template:User Vis ICBEM Silo ICBM silo Delete There is no ICBM silo in Generals. This argument is just like the GLA Windmill argument. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 Delete, Agree. However, i belive i have seen it somewhere on youtube, but i think it is a mob. Deaths 13:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Yuri Magnetron On this wikia, there is an article called Magnetron, and (the right one (yes I may choose for you!)) RA2:Magnetron. Please delete Magnetron. AthCom 14:12, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :The same for Virus and RA2:Virus.. AthCom 14:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :: Plus, there's an article for deletion in Category:Articles for Deletion called: Mikael. Guess what that is about.. AthCom 14:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think everyone (exept asshead) agrees that mikael (the article, not the guy) must be deleted now. Deaths 19:31, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Mutaters THIS PAGE IS GETTING ANNOYING AND FOR THE LOVE OF STOP CREATING THE F**KING PAGE!!!! DELETE!(Saffy Nurbs 16:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) Bruce DELETE! SPAM!(Saffy Nurbs 23:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC)) a small list Tibed, 1950drnash1987, YEO-CA Cola These are useless short articles I found. Please delete or prove their use. Red romanov 13:04, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :YEO-CA stays, it appears in TibSun. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 14:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes keep YEO-CA --Tkangaru 23:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Advanced Patriot Battery Delete that article. It is obvoiusly fanon and does not belong here. Jacob Cncfanic 21:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Check. AthCom 21:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ore refinery (Red Alert 2) - WHY??? Why the hell is this marked for deletion when the Allied and Soviet Ore Refineries are completely identical?? Also, does anyone look into the Articles for Deletion category anymore? Sheldonist 13:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I see why it's marked for deletion; the page already exists as Allied ore refinery (Red Alert 2). I don't actively look into this page, but I received a notification when you edited it. AthCom 13:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The Allied refinery article should be removed, then. The Soviet one, too. Sheldonist 13:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, the two aren't identical. Aesthetically, they aren't the same, nor do they provide the same resource collector when built. AthCom 13:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's quite irrelevant. You can only mention this: "if it's Allied, you get a Chrono Miner. If it's Soviet, you get a War miner". Seeing it's already deleted, I guess there's not much to talk about now :P Sheldonist 14:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::This is all kinda my fault for creating the Ore Refinery page :'( Cncfanic (Shout!) 04:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just noticed - we have Ore refinery (Red Alert 1) and Ore refinery (Red Alert 3). Will we go in ridiculous endeavours of splitting those too or should they be left be? Sheldonist 12:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivan mejico Delete the Ivan mejico account and ban his secondary IP, 119.92.137.47. He's a vandal signing everything as his own work and posting his email. Sheldonist 06:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) C&C Generals 2 announcent One of the more stupid contributions I've seen Sheldonist 08:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::2. Delete - I agree. That stuff should be in a news section, or something comparative part of the wiki instead. It has no place in being a sole page. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Khalkis Chalcis Island, Khalkis Island and Khalkis need to be redirected to one single article. Sheldonist 12:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Galherios Erm, I'm pretty sure this isn't a blogger.com. Not to mention the various articles that he's included himself in like some celebrity... Drebin052 07:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Delete. That page contains nothing but absolute nonsense and also block the user who created that page, whose IP is 81.108.31.144. -- Privatejfx141 (talk) 03:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Medium Aircraft Immediately Delete. Just, pure, vandalism. Also, block the creator of that page: 90.214.46.60. -- Privatejfx141 (talk) 23:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Generals 2 unit icons Immediately Delete. I have received a PM from the CM stating it is violating the NDA - Privatejfx141 (talk) 21:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Second GLA War '''KEEP!. '''More Information about the event has been recieved we should update the page Renzjericho (talk) 14:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC)